En nuestra casa
by maratis
Summary: Pequeños cortos Joanlock, pueden ser de su amistad o pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste esta serie de cortos Joanlock, es mi primera historia por aquí en fanfiction, todas las críticas son bienvenidas.**  
 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

—Watson.— Lo oyó, a su lado. Aún medio dormida no lo iba confundir. Con un quejido se dio vuelta, ¿ahora qué? ¿tenían un caso? tenía sueño, solo rogaba piedad, de vez en cuando quería dormir. —Watson. Sé que me escuchaste.

¡Que insistente!

—Tengo sueño, Sherlock.— Siquiera estaba segura de haber pronunciado esas palabras de forma correcta y audible, ya que las soltó en un cansado murmuro.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor que despiertes.— Dijo, y a continuación sintió como dejaba a Clyde encima suyo.

—¿Por qué?— Con su dedo empezo a dar suaves caricias a la cabeza de la tortuga.

—Tenemos un caso.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que se levantara, vio como su compañero buscaba ropa en su armario, le dio uno de sus conjuntos favoritos, incluso dejó sobre la cama un sujetador blanco y una prenda inferior del mismo color. Muy simples.

Watson se levantó, algo adormecida y se llevó su ropa al baño, mientras su compañero le contaba sobre el caso desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras ella dejaba que las cálidas gotas le saquen el cansancio propio de la mañana. Así era vivir con Sherlock Holmes, siempre terminaba con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que lo disfruten :). Este es un poco mas dramático**  
 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

Watson entró a la casa luego de hacer las compras. Dejó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y suspiró pensando en que debería hacer de cenar. ¿Quizás pedir? era una idea rídicula si recién había comprado diferentes cosas que podrían ensamblar una gran cena. Pero, esta noche no tenía ganas. Bien, dejaría que Sherlock se encargue de ello. Estaba cansada, mas de lo común, había sido una semana dura, por suerte por ahora parecía que ningún caso se presentaría, así que por ahora se dedicaría a descansar. Subió las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto, no veía la hora de ponerse ropa mas cómoda y hundirse en su suave y cálida cama.

—Oh por dios, cuanto te necesité.— Sí, luego de cambiarse se tiró a la cama y le habló. Se relajó bastante, y justo cuando sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud, _alguien_ (por no decir Sherlock) irrumpió en la habitación de manera brusca.

—Watson, vistete. Nos vamos, te explico en el camino.— La esperada voz de su compañero resonó, se lo escuchaba algo alterado.

—¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó ella, desconcertada.

—Te explico en el camino, y empaca… lo que necesites. Nos vamos.

—¿Qué? no entiendo nada...

—Claro que no entiendes. Pero sinceramente me importa muy poco que entiendas ahora mismo. Por favor, apurate o me veré obligado a vestirte yo mismo y a empacar tus cosas por tí.— Respondió, alterado, nervioso… una mezcla de emociones pudo percibir. Ella simplemente asintió y lo empujó fuera para cambiarse. Buscó su vieja mochila gris y puso lo mas importante.

Salió, la esperaba tras la puerta, comenzaba a bajar rapidamente. Lo siguió, veía que tenía una especie de maleta. Salieron de la casa tan rápido como pudieron, Watson no entendía nada…

—Sherlock, por favor, ¿puedes explicarme qué pasa? ¡Comienzo a asustarme!— Le preguntó, mientras caminaban rápido

—Sucede que debemos irnos.

—¿Por qué? ¿por qué así?

—Por tu bien, Watson, por tu bien. Estás en peligro.— Aquellas palabras provocaron un gran temor en ella. Sabía bien que no era mentira... Que era serio.

—¿En peligro? Oh, por favor, dime bien que está pasando...— Observó a Sherlock, él solo emitió un suspiro.

—Fue mi culpa... yo estaba peleandome con algunas personas por internet. Eran hackers, y te vieron... por la cámara. Resulta que en realidad son una especie de terroristas... tú, bien, les atrajiste, como a cualquier persona, pero la atracción con el pasar de las semanas se volvía obsesión. Los primeros comentarios los dejé pasar, eran simples como que te querían tener en la cama, y bien, algunos describían lo que querían hacerte. Pero no eran tan graves... luego eran muy extraños, hasta que me amenazaron seriamente. No les intereso yo. Les interesas tú. No quiero que te pase nada, así que nos vamos.— Watson quedó estupefacta ante la contestación de Sherlock.

—¿Es en serio? Sherlock, todo esto es por que tú te peleaste con unos imbéciles en internet...

—Ya lo sé, no necesito que lo repitas.— Dijo, y entendió que era mejor ya no hablar, su tono de voz sonaba bastante alterado. Sin embargo, tenía preguntas aún.

—Bueno, ahora dime a donde vamos, que haremos...— Pidió, cansada de caminar.

—Vamos a escondernos... a una propiedad que adquirí hace poco. Al menos hasta que a los terroristas se les ocurra buscarse otra chica linda.— Terminada la oración, sacó su silbato, y como era de costumbre, Watson se cubrió los oídos, un taxi paró y se subieron. 

—Entiendo, ¿crees qué realmente estaremos seguros?

—Sí, tranquila... haz lo que te digo y todo estará bajo control, no será mucho tiempo.— Watson ya no necesitaba respuestas. Tenía lo suficiente.

Con suerte, no serían mas que unas semanas... aunque, de todos modos, el miedo persistía en ella.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Espero que lo disfruten :). Esta es la parte dos. Lamento mucho la tardanza, no tuve suficiente tiempo para escribir antes.**  
 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

 **Parte dos.  
**

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, su vida encerrada en ese departamento era aburrida. El lugar tenía muchos libros, una pequeña tv y un computador de escritorio bastante viejo. Sherlock sin casos era la persona mas insoportable existente. Definitivamente, estaba pendiente de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer, y eso era insoportable. Alfredo les traía las compras siguiendo la lista y algunos artículos extra para ella, pagados con su dinero. La consentía por que ella era el motivo por el cual estaban encerrados ahí.

Watson salía de darse un baño a la habitación, Sherlock estaba en la cocina, haciendo la cena. Se secó y vistió, cuando salía, Sherlock entró de improvisto, sin importarle incluso si ella estaba desnuda aún.

—¡Sherlock! Sabes que no debes entrar así cuando salgo de bañarme, podría estar desnuda.

—Verte desnuda no me interesaría en lo mas mínimo. Para mí, sólo eres una compañía que me ayuda a ser mejor, a no estar solo, como mujer supongo que te admiro, pero me da igual que lo seas.

—Pero soy mujer. Y no quiero que me veas así, agradece que terminé de vestirme.— Suspiró, buscando una banda del pelo. —¿Para qué vienes?

—Solo a avisarte que los terroristas te buscan. Piden a los hackers idiotas que te busquen por toda la ciudad, ya que nosotros nos marchamos de la casa. Todos nos ayudará, ya que no puedo salir, ¿podrías hacer un baile de strippease para ellos?— Le preguntó, como si de algo completamente normal se tratase.

—¿Qué? ¡No! me buscan terroristas, baila un rídiculo baile tú y punto.

—Veré si puedo negociar. ¿Bailas conmigo si lo piden?

—Mientras no baile desnuda...— Se ató el pelo. —¿No pueden ayudarnos y ya?

—No. Necesitan ridiculizarnos, o tenerte desnuda. No sé, ¿cual prefieres?

—Ridiculizarme...— Fue a la sala. —Sherlock, ¿no piensas en qué pueden espiarnos? se trata de hackers.

—No lo creo.— Respondió, mientras se sentaba en el escritorio. Comenzó a teclear. —¿Te parece bailar conmigo?

—¿Tengo que estar desnuda?

—No lo sé.— Siguió tecleando. —No, no es necesario.

—Bueno...

—Dicen que tengo que usar un... enterito. ¿Qué?— Sherlock se veía confundido.

—Es una prenda de ropa. ¿Cómo vas a conseguirla?

—Dicen que si no tengo, me prestes.

—¿Qué? ¡no! lo estirarás. Tengo solo uno, y es mi favorito.— Arrugó la nariz.

—¿Quieres la ayuda de Todos o no?

—¿Y en qué ayudarían?

—Bueno, evitarían varios desastres.— Se encogió de hombros. —Pero, si no quieres...

—Deja.— Se dirigió al cuarto, a buscar la prenda. —Si, la quiero.

Todo terminó en ellos dos bailando un tema muy estúpido, Watson apenas podía contener la risa que le daba ver a Sherlock bailar casi que con pasión, realmente entendía a esos chicos, era realmente divertido. Su compañero, además de insoportable, llegaba a ser adorable.

Muy adorable, y a Watson le parecía más adorable de lo que debería.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que lo disfruten :).** **En serio lamento la tardanza, no tuve laptop por unos días y luego se vinieron las fiestas y decidí desconectarme bastante para disfrutarlas mucho en familia y alejada de todo... Pero finalmente actualización!!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen.**

Esa mañana no fue como las demás. Había visto dormir a Watson tantas veces que era una imagen normal para él... pero ese día se veía simplemente genial. El pelo desordenado, mostrando patrones de un peinado complejo. Apenas maquillada, no se había dado tiempo de remover la pintura. Normal, llegó luego de una fiesta, que según ella había salido muy bien. Y pudo comprobar que en sus ojos no había rastro de mentira.

Al ir a despertarla decidió detenerse a verla. _Paz._ Eso le transmitía.

Nadie lo hizo sentir así... jamás.

Paz y empatía. Cariño quizá. No sabía, no lo entendía.

Quizá era amor.

Ese es de los misterios que él, Sherlock Holmes, no pudo descifrar, nunca.

Joan Watson era la única persona capaz de confundirlo y engañarlo. Ella jamás se aprovechaba de ello... Y era la única que ante cualquier demostración de cariño, lo hacía desear más de eso, y verla contenta mientras lo haga, y cuando no.

Odiaba no entenderlo más que a nada, por que no podía comprenderse a si mismo.

Suspiró.

—Oh, querida Watson. ¿Qué me hiciste?— Dijo estirando su mano y repartiendo suaves caricias a su cabello.

¿Qué le hizo...?


	5. 5

**Espero que lo disfruten :).** **Si, lo sé, me tardé mucho en actualizar, es que estoy con estudios, clases y demás, mi escuela es súper exigente unú, pero entre todo esto me hice un espacio para actualizar! Dejen en sus comentarios algo que quieran decir sobre mí, la historia o lo que sea(? algo que quieran que pase, no sé. Voy a contestarlos la próxima actualización y será pronto, lo prometo! los quiero**

 **Advertencia: este OS tiene contenido sexual leve, calificado como T. Si no te gusta, no leer...**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen.**

Un gemido.

Otro gemido.

Y otro, y otro.

El rechinar del viejo sofá de la sala.

—¡Oh, Sherlock!— Gimoteó, el rechinar del sofá aumentó. —¡Oh, si!

Y Watson bufo aburrida y sobre todo frustrada. Al parecer, la amante de hoy era muy chillona, pero vaya que se la estaba pasando bien. Se removió en la cama, molesta.

Un grito muy chillón y fingido se oyó por toda la casa, hasta Clyde debe estar asqueado.

—Que gran amante la de hoy.— Bufo, intentando volver a dormirse, pero no podía si Sherlock le daba contra el sofá a la tipa esa, hacía rechinar el jodido mueble, y la estúpida esa gritaba como si la estuviera desollando, y realmente amaría que fuera así.

Tomó una decisión drástica, algo que nunca hizo y definitivamente no debería hacer. Pero ya hacían varias noches que no dormía, no había caso, ¡y ella realmente merecía descansar!

Los gemidos resonaban y probablemente se escuchara afuera, realmente molesto.

Bajó, a paso fuerte y rápido. Al llegar hacia ellos bastante igual le dio presenciar a su compañero teniendo sexo salvaje con una rubia, natural y sin cirugías, para aclarar. Se aclaró la garganta, Sherlock la miró y se detuvo, no supo como reaccionar, evidentemente.

—Por favor, ¿podrían tener más respeto? intento dormir, hagan menos ruido o vayanse a un motel, gracias.

—Parece que tu amiga se quiere unir.— Dijo la rubia, separándose de él. —¿Estás celosa?

—¿Perdón?— Watson estaba indignada, completamente.

—Te perdonamos y puedes unirte.— Dijo ella, sonriendo.

Se lo pensó, siendo sinceros, se imaginó junto a ellos. Pero... la rubia desaparecía y eran ellos dos, haciendo el amor... esa idea le tentaba, pero la borró de su cabeza. Jamás iba a pasar.

—No. En fin, ya saben, menos ruido o se van.

—...Lo siento, Watson. Wendy ya se iba.— Dijo Sherlock, al parecer él imaginaba lo mismo y estaba dispuesto a volverlo realidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Acabo de ver el 5x24, estoy ahora mismo empapando mis colchas en lágrimas. Necesitaba escribir esto, no tengo del todo claro que es lo que pasó. Por cierto, si todavía no viste ese episodio te recomiendo no leer, spoilers.**

 **Lamento la promesa no cumplida, les voy a ser sincera: no puedo actualizar muy seguido... se unió un nuevo integrante a mi familia y esa cosa chiquita que grita, llora y hace sonidos tiernos ocupa mi tiempo y el de mi mamá, bueno, más que nada el de mi mamá, yo solo soy la super hermana mayor, saben de lo que hablo xDD. En fin, me hice un tiempo para terminar la quinta temporada de esta magnífica serie y terminé llorando, fue demasiado fuerte ese final...**

 **En fin, dejo de divagar, lean por ustedes.**

* * *

Joan corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, y ahí se detuvo, ¡algo raro estaba pasando! lo sabía, ella sabía que algo le pasaba, quería saber que era, Sherlock no estaba consumiendo, le había quedado en claro, y si no era eso, era peor.

Simplemente saber que a él le pasaba algo hacía que una angustia y una desesperación descomunal recorriera su cuerpo por completo, lo necesitaba, era una parte de ella. Lo quería mucho... lo amaba.

Se quedó en la puerta de la casa, no sabía que hacer, para donde ir. Se iba a largar a llorar de preocupación mas no cedió. Entró nuevamente y fue a la habitación, llena de cristal roto y maderas.

Busco desesperada, hiriendo sus dedos, pero siquiera le importó, encontró unos papeles... una dirección, era un hospital, nadie más que ella podría saberlo mejor.

Se limpió las manos, se puso algunas gasas, y partió rápidamente hacia ese hospital en taxi.

Entro a ese lugar a paso acelerado. Preguntó por Sherlock Holmes en la recepción.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted familiar cercano?- Cuestionó la recepcionista.

-Sí... yo soy su novia.- Contestó rápidamente, casi por reflejo.

-Bien. En este momento el señor Holmes está haciéndose estudios.

-¿Qué tipo de estudios?

-Tomografía computarizada de cerebro.

-Entiendo...

-¿Quiere sentarse y esperar en la sala de recepción?

Joan asintió, y procedió a sentarse. Tras un rato, vio a Sherlock salir, su presencia no lo sorprendió del todo, por lo que pudo observar ella. Habló un poco con el médico y éste se retiró.

-Watson...- Comenzó a decirle, acercándose a ella.

-No. Sherlock... no debes decirme nada. Yo debo disculparme por comportarme así, por lo del funeral... por todo. Yo... yo no sabía que tú...

-No te lo dije, no quería alarmarte.

-Mejor... hablemos en casa.

El viaje fue corto pero silencioso, entraron juntos a la casa, nadie dijo nada... Joan sentía cada vez más ganas de llorar, todo encajaba, todo tenía sentido... Sherlock tenía algo dentro suyo, en su cerebro... algo malo.

No podía soportarlo... pensar en que podía perderlo... no, eso le hacía mal.

-La razón por la que no te dije nada es porque no quiero verte mal. Porque pensé que quizá no era tan grave... pero ahora lo sabes, y es mejor así. Estoy asustado.- Habló Sherlock, finalmente.

-Lo entiendo... ¿puedes decirme cuales son tus síntomas?

-Pérdida de memoria, reducción de mis capacidades, ya sabes... cansancio, alucinaciones...

-...Es suficiente. Creo que sé que te pasa. Pero no estoy segura.- Suspiró. -Puede... ser un caso de alzheimer.

Sherlock la observó, y asintió, igual de triste que ella.

-Sospeché lo mismo.

-Sherlock. Sea lo que sea estaré para ti, no te preocupes por mí, no es importante, lo importante eres tú.

-Watson, tu eres importante.

-Sí. Pero aquí la prioridad eres tú, siempre lo fuiste. Eres mi prioridad, Sherlock. No quiero perderte...

Quería contenerse, pero no podía, no podía pasar otro segundo más sin abrazarlo, solo una vez lo hizo antes y necesitaba hacerlo ahora, ya. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, lo sintió tenso, pero no podía contra ella misma... poco a poco el cuerpo entre sus brazos se ablandaba y sintió brazos fuertes y cálidos rodeándola de manera torpe, se permitió largar algunas lágrimas, Sherlock la sintió llorar y simplemente acarició su cabello, consolándola y consolándose.

-Te quiero más de lo que debería...- Sollozó ella.

-Lo sé Watson, yo también.


End file.
